diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Furuya Satoru/@comment-190.134.61.172-20151208180653/@comment-171.233.195.190-20151222035927
If you are intending to turn this into a problem of perspective then I do have a different perspective on the things you presented. - The reason why the Yakushi & Komadai game is comparable is within both games, Seidou was playing catch up. Don't mention the instance where Eijun was subbed out, pay attention to when he was subbed in. Yakushi scored from Nori, Komadai scored from Furuya. After Nori gave up the lead, Eijun was subbed in to pitch and he defended Seidou until they made the come back. Similarly, Furuya gave up a lead early and even when it was a stalemate from 2nd inning, Furuya's existence didn't pressure Komadai enough to give Seidou a come back opportunity like how Mei can and to that it's fair to say Furuya could add little value to Seidou when the stalemate happens. The argument is not Furuya should have been subbed out and Eijun in, the argument is DESPITE giving up lead, Furuya is allowed to pitch full games while Eijun who got Seidou out of Nori's mess and gave them back the momentum he's still subbed out. - The middle school experience was brought in because it shows that Furuya has some sort of baseball knowledge coming from a family that play baseball compare to Eijun who was a total novice and had no teaching from anyone. People then move on to compare the implications of their childhood which I don't care but most of the time they claim Furuya's anti-social behavior is a result of "traumatic experience in middle school" which is flat out bullshit, traumatic from being isolated in baseball? It's a joke. He still has his school life, what about classmates? I didn't want to go too deep into this but had Furuya bothered to ask, '''he should have at least prompt "I'll pitch softer", not like "Hey you guys want to play catch? '''Just catch my monster fastball", like hell kids won't be scared of Furuya. - Mei is flat out arrogant but he has the skills to back it up. He can talk the talk and can walk the walk. Also being arrogant or not doesn't take away from Mei from being social even when he coated his words with cockiness and arrogance and being a show-off. "Context said he's only social after his ego-struck"? Go back and check his middle school relationship with Miyuki, aside from the cockiness, he has always been a social and noisy kid. Also, you can tell me has Furuya's ego ever struck? if you want him to get better. - Inashiro's victory was thanks to a combination of things. Mei being a superb pitcher, Furuya gave up 2 runs before Tanba comes in, Tanba gave up 1 run but pitch well nevertheless. Tanba walking Harada didn't matter because Sawamura closes out the inning without any of the runner scoring. Eijun was 2 strike-out and 2 strike in the 9th. He was literally 1 pitch away from taking Seidou to Koshien and he blew up with the dead ball. Nori gave up 2 runs and Seidou lost. If anything, it was mostly Eijun's crack down and Nori inability to close out that costed Seidou the game. Miyuki did said he "respect Eijun for being able to pitch so fearless", people understand how hard it was for the pitchers, no issue there. However, do you pay attention to what Furuya said during the Meiji Jingu? "I won't leave the mound to anyone anymore. I can't be allowed to be switched out" and flash back to the lost to Inashiro, he's implying they lost because he didn't pitch well but also that because there are different pitcher besides him who messes up. He's implying as if he was pitching they would have won. Go figures - Then you don't understand plot armor. It's not he's injured or hampered from pitching well against a team he has no trouble shutting out in Summer, it's his pitching and ego that remains unchallenged while all other pitcher gets a yip of some sort, even Mei get one blow to his confidence. What does Furuya gets? Slam a fastball straight to Kataoka face and he's given the versity team ticket. Continues to start game and give up early points but was rarely changed pitching order. Tanba retires and Furuya handily gets the Ace number just because Ejiun and Nori are having yips (plot convenience). Eijun give him vocal support''' every game', even went as far as help him stand, giving him water and what did he do in return? "No need for 2 pitcher on the mound". Eijun was on top of Yakushi and even took out the clean-up on the next to last inning to ensure that the last inning is an easy one, both appealed to Kataoka for pitching, Eijun got sacked and Furuya got in. That's plot armor because nothing can stop Furuya from stealing all the glory even when it's from the other main character who mind you did all the hard work within the Yakushi game. - It's not about mistakes, it's about weaknesses: + He admit he has poor stamina but when Miyuki say to work on it, he ignored him. + And what does he get out of that? + And what does he get out of that? + What do you think all of this is, it has always been interpretations + Admited his mistake but does it recognize it was because his ignorance attitude towards Miyuki's order? Did he think or said he'll try tone down his ego? "Fire up not to do the same next time?" lol, like continue to give up early points pretty much every game? But it's about weaknesses and not mistakes because mistakes can be occassional and due to different factors, who cares about mistakes in sport when it's weaknesses that give rises to those mistakes in the first place. You don't know sport that well I figured. Since it has always been about his weaknesses and not his mistakes, I want to see you try and find one, '''ONE' circumstance where Furuya think it's time he work on his weaknesses. No, Seidou won the Meiji Jingu thanks to all the team efforts, Ejiun and Furuya included and not individuals. Miyuki won a lot of important points and games for Seidou. Miyuki is the core of Seidou is true but Seidou built around Miyuki is a lame joke. You may have disagree with the mistake excuses Furuya-fans do but you can't recognize that it's instead the weaknesses that kept kicked down the road for Furuya that Sawamura-fan dislike. Also most of your "interpretations" here is an attempt to justify those small excuses to be honest so I doubt you really realize what you're saying. I personally believe it's a stretch to call it's Sawamura who took them to Senbatsu because not only his glory was literally stolen from him and handed to Furuya but also as I mentioned, it's a team effort. What is disgusting is how players and people keep calling Eijun's good performance lacking and is still not enough to be the Ace while even when Furuya may admits his mistakes, people are often sky high that he pitches well and live up to his potential while giving up bunch of points accross a Tournament. I would love see Nori get the Ace number for his efforts. I don't demand to see Ejiun becomes the Ace, much less a lame instance like how Furuya got his, that the other pitchers are injured or something, what I want is to see Eijun gets chances to pitch like he deserve instead of the permanent Relief Pitcher status and for Terajima to tone down on making a fool of Eijun on the mound. Tripping on Senbatsu is a freaking disgusting attempt at unneccessary comic relief and to even come back referencing because of that he pitched poorly is a joke. That's not the way to re-introduce the MC of the series for the 2nd season. Eijun was pitching right from chapter 1 of season 1, and to wait 12 chapters to see him pitch a proper game is hardly a good start. What Terajima doesn't win is hardcore Sawamura lovers who demands extreme treatment but what Terajima does win is babysitting Furuya to his glory and satisy all of Furuya hardcore fan who believes his weaknesses and behaviors are somehow contributed by his traumatic experience and he's fired up about pitching to fix everything. Doesn't take much for me to recognize Eijun has a lot of weaknesses and is a noisy kid but it doesn't even take as much to see Eijun always get the short end of the stick in this manga.